


沿途

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 从今往后，也许又是十年过去。他们想起对方，想起这段走过无数次的平整路面和两旁开花的树，桥下波光粼粼的河面，蜿蜒着如飘带般蔓延到仿佛永恒的远方。潋滟春阳，暮夏弥散，秋雁排阵，北雪落枝。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 2





	沿途

黑色轿车驶上一段大桥时，天出声让司机靠边停了下来。

“下去走走吧。”他朝着身边同样身穿礼服的陆微微一笑，伸手抚平了对方西装领上的胸花，“怎么又弄折了。”  
陆难得没有答话，只是一扬嘴角，开了车门便下去了。车外明晃晃的日光均匀洒在他的红发和白色西服，看得人心头微动。  
胸前那一小束红郁金香和粉玫瑰是天亲手扎的，说是衬陆的眼睛。给自己选的是一身鼠灰银西装，英姿飒爽，陆给他挑了两朵白色马蹄莲，末了还要配上一朵明黄小苍兰，花瓣边缘带着丝缕浓烈的红。

这里距离会场也不过是步行三十分钟，而距离宴席还有几个小时，天和陆都不太着急。话说回来，已经到了婚礼当天，火急火燎也是要走这么一遭。  
天气很好，万里无云，暖风轻眠，是适合举行仪式的日子，最主要的也是陆不易发作的天气。  
“都什么时候的事了，天哥还当我是个小孩。”两人一前一后走在路上，陆兀自絮絮叨叨鼓起了脸。  
天扭转头，看见前方的影子一直拉长河水里，“可不是，陆都也已经长大了呢。”他抿抿嘴唇，走快几步，彼此的阴影像是重叠。  
桥下漫长的堤岸有学生们在踢球，还有牵狗散步的居民，看起来像情侣的人坐在草坪上晒太阳，孩子们哗啦啦跑过身边，像一群乌鸦的影。  
“戒指带了么？”天感觉自己像个操心的保姆。  
陆慢吞吞地掏半天才摸出一个方形的丝绒蓝盒，“带啦。”  
咔哒打开，细腻的蛋白石镶着一圈钻石，流光溢彩。根据佩戴者要求的设计款，刻了对方的姓名。  
“挺好看的？”跃跃欲试要倒在掌心，被不客气地打了手背。  
“还没到该拿出来的时候吧。”  
“啊呀，扫兴…”  
蛋白石戒在盒中泛出莹白色的光芒，晃过眼睛。折射出彩虹色停留在脸上。

一搭没一搭的聊着天，走过了一小段马赛克拼接的下坡路，无数车辆从身边慢行而过。空气里恍惚有松木香，沙沙拂下无数粉白花瓣。  
不说话的时候陆会哼歌，调子七零八落，天听不下去会不由自主接下去，随后才记起Trigger曾经的出道曲，一时居然想不起歌名。  
“真少见啊，七濑天会忘记自己团里的歌。”陆的口气里有明显调笑的成分，很快又撇撇嘴，“得过太多奖，记不得唱过多少歌了吗。”  
“这不都用来记录陆的歌了么。”天很满意地看到对方面颊出现的片刻绯红，就像小时候经常做的那样。  
小时候？  
在小到连记忆尚未生成的年岁里，他们的世界里只拥有彼此，天熟悉他的每一寸肌肤，陆明了他每一次吐息。所有一切简单得只有醒来，和睡着。

走到十字路的地方天停了下来，转过头却发现陆在对他笑，不知何时已与自己并肩而立；谁都没有缩短彼此的距离。  
陆的眼睛亮如明镜，天看到他完美的发型，完美的领结，完美的婚服，一切都应该完美得理所应当。  
就到这里吧。  
天向前走一步，想要伸出手，陆却赶在他之前用力抱住了过来，所有重量都在霎时逼近眼前。天的手悬在空中，缩成一个不朽的姿势，他能感觉到对方手指摩挲腰侧，然后试着往他的背脊移动。虽然他已经不大记得上次拥抱陆是什么时候，但现在回抱的话，应该没有关系吧。  
旁边经过的行人回头看了一眼，视线却没有多做停留。没有人觉得有何不妥。  
毕竟，他们是兄弟呀。

陆圈紧的力道不由自主加重了。胸前的新郎胸花或许要被压碎了，口袋里那枚方盒也硌得人生疼。  
天地在流转中突然沉寂，视线里的人影尽数消散。闭上眼睛，用更加强有力的力量去拥紧面前唯一的人。当然天依旧会很小心，陆也会明白克制着力道，他们从来，永远，都没有想要伤害过对方。  
陆的肌肤柔软而湿润，像是一片充水的唇。贴着它，就像经历一场缠绵而漫长的吻。  
而天的体温完全渗透出来，他的心脏依然平定，沉稳而坚实的跳动是温柔的安抚。  
周围变得如此安静。

就到这里了。

从今往后，也许又是十年过去。  
他们想起对方，想起这段走过无数次的平整路面和两旁开花的树，桥下波光粼粼的河面，蜿蜒着如飘带般蔓延到仿佛永恒的远方。  
潋滟春阳，暮夏弥散，秋雁排阵，北雪落枝。

那些经历过的事，其实根本不重要。  
就像一切如最初所预料的那样，尘埃落地，波澜不惊。  
而站在此时的片刻，连接着已经告别的前生，和未曾开场的后世。

未必要有所谓的退场或感恩。  
毕竟曾经有你，陪我看这一路的沿途风景。

“祝你幸福。”  
他们不约而同地说出了这句话，然后心照不宣地笑了起来。  
然后转向前方，去迎接彼此各自的新娘。

这是可以预见的，我和你终将不同未来里，唯一可以确认的事。


End file.
